Rescue Me
by Anonymous13
Summary: A sonfc written quickly at 2:00 A.M....I was bored. I like the wy it's come out, so please, R+R.


-Rescue Me-  
  
by Anonymous On Yoshi's Island  
  
------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: *says quickly* The whole Mario series is owned and is (c) Shigeru Miyamoto.(Is that the way you spell it?) The song in between the story is actually called, "Rescue" By Ashanti, and inspired this story greatly. There will only be two parts, and someone please friggin help me...  
  
Disclamer: *with knife near Anonymous' head* That's better.  
  
  
  
-Part One: Revalation-  
  
He slammed her against the wall, as she felt his face come disgustly close to hers. With a bit of effort, she screamed, he grinned, letting her go with amusement. He let her slide to the ground backing away from her, towards the door gratefully.  
  
"Fine..." King Bowser said opening the door for the Paratroopa guards to hear. "Rot here. I'll await your answer in the morning, and THEN we'll see who'll rot in hell." He roared with laughter, slamming the door. "Oh and by the way, he won't be coming anytime soon." BANG! He slammed it shut again.  
  
Peach sighed, getting the courage to believe in him once more. Mario had always come to rescue her, but would he do it now? Three years later..? Even after the peace treaty? All these thoughts ran through her head as she looked down at the dirty floor. Would he come for the last time...?  
  
She looked up, feeling a chill in the greyish-darkness of the room. A window was a little high up, the moon peering through the shades. She blinked, watching t eerily. Then she finally got up, her dress ripped and torn in many places.  
  
She dusted herself off hurriedly. She looked around, a piece of furniture or at least a chair would do...  
  
God answered her prayers. She saw a comfy chair, eased into the corner. Smiling as she ran, her thoughts about Mario were discontinued for the moment.  
  
She pushed into the corner where the only windown resided. She stood on top of it, watching the moon and all of the kingdom under it.  
  
**************************************  
  
I'm all alone and I'm feeling wanted  
  
Try to wait, but my body's calling...  
  
You're the one so why don't you come and,  
  
Rescue me...  
  
I'll be here while you're on your way,  
  
Counting down til' I see your face  
  
Hurry up cause I love the way  
  
that you Rescue me...  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Peach shivered, the breeze again coming on her body. She looked around, and whispered the words, "Mario...?" She thought a glint of red pasted her face, but it was nothing...  
  
Rain started to pour, just suddenly in her face. She shook her head, thoughts running.  
  
You love him don't you? A tiny voice said in her head.  
  
"Well...I...." She looked down at her high heeled feet, a light pink color coming over her face. Holding her balance on the chair, she continued gazing at the soaked trees in the moonlight.  
  
See! I KNEW IT! You've loved him for a long time, and you just can't admit it... The voice was like that of a child. High pitced and annoying. She looked around the room, hoping someone was there, and it wasn't just a voice inside her head.  
  
Peach looked back up. "Yes. I do," She says a tiny smile forming.  
  
He'll come for you, dearie. Just you wait! That was the last she heard of the voice.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Now are you here?  
  
Come on out,  
  
The rain soaking wet, body glistening,  
  
Finally we could do  
  
Some things so...  
  
Why don't you...  
  
Rescue me  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Peach stepped down from the chair, this new love/revalation coming out inside her, her head spun as she thought of him...all they had been through...together. Conferences and making ways back around to each other.  
  
But did he love her?  
  
That thought was like a kick in the head back into reality. Did he like Daisy...? Nah...it couldn't be so. He did save her once or twice, but that didn't mean much. She shook her head.  
  
She walked to the only cot in the room, a faint smell of dribble on the pillow. She kicked it off the bed, resting her head down only when it was on the floor. This felt so good...knowing someone cared. Though she would have to face Koopa in the morning, she knew he would come for her.  
  
**************************************  
  
Can't believe how it's going down,  
  
I'm so obsessed with this love I found  
  
It's got my head spining round and round  
  
Just rescue me...  
  
All night long...  
  
Take me away to another place  
  
Rescue Me...  
  
Rescue me  
  
Save me, save me, save me  
  
Save me...  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Yay! Finished with the first part. Expect it the day after the day I post it, or maybe sooner. Please don't forget to Review, after all, the next part is so touching (well, yes, touching it involved..not that way though o.0), it made me cry! I swear it did. *sniff* 


End file.
